tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Tortafall Survivor Garyn
Write the text of your article here! It was Maya Occa that won in a 5-4-0 decision by the jury. Maya also won the player of the season award over fellow favorites Bruno DiAmati and Jackson "Jackhammer' Drench. Jackson "Jackhammer " Drench returned for Tortafall Survivor: Brains vs. Brawn where he participated on the Brawn tribe. He was the fifth castaway voted out, finishing in 14th place. It was also noted that his spot was intended for Bruno DiAmati, however, Bruno explained that his daughter had a severe illness and he could not bear to be without her. On "Tortafall's Tribal Council", it was revealed that Maya had been deemed the second best winner of the program by the public, behind recent winner Skandinavia Aklotismo. This season was also the first to be hosted by Mitchell Jackovich, who took over Jessy Erik's hosting duties. The public received him extremely well, and seemingly better than Jessy Erik. This season was deemed the worst by Survivor critics, due to it's supposed "mean-spiritedness" and too many cast members. Also, only Maya applied for the show. The other 21 castaways were recruited by TVZ officials. Opaki- Barbie, Clarissa, Robin, Maya, Natalie, Ivy, Annalisa, Ketrezzi, Emily, Kristaliata, Ronnetta Sagatrora- Nigel, Logan, Matthew, John, Falcon, Brett, Dylan, Ben, Bruno, Robinette, Jackhammer Reasons for being voted out Nigel- Nigel was constantly complaining about wanting to be on a tribe with mixed genders, both men and women. This infuriated Falcon and he got in an argument with Nigel. Logan, John, Matthew, Ben and Brett aligned themselves with Nigel because they said Falcon was "strange". After the immunity challenge, Nigel went to Bruno, Jackhammer, Dylan, Robinette and Falcon and asked for a spot in their alliance because he thinks his current one only called Falcon weird because "they have prejudice towards Indians", and asked him to vote out John. Bruno thought Nigel was a threat and he needed to go because he was "too much of a likeable person". So, Bruno told Ben what Nigel had said and they all turned on him and voted him out., except for Falcon, who voted for Bruno, Ketrezzi- Ketrezzi had lackluster performances for three challenges in a row and the tribe decided she needed to go. Kristaliata- Maya and Robin had heated arguments about how big of a portion of rice each individual on the tribe should get. This seperated the women into two groups. One consisting of Maya, Annalisa, Barbie, Clarissa, Emily, and Ivy. The other consisted of Robin, Ronnetta, Kristaliata and Natalie. In a 6-4 decision, Kristaliata became the first victim of her minority alliance. John- John was the next victim of his "anti-sexism" alliance. He tried to convince everybody else in the other alliance to vote out Ben, who he said was untrustworthy, but in the end, they decided that they trusted Ben enough to vote John out. Matthew- Matthew was the next victim of the alliance, as the tribe considered him physically weaker than Logan and Brett. Robinette- Falcon's alliance voted for Brett, however, he played the hidden immunity idol and blindsided Robinette. *dragontook is an expletive in First Crater(One of the fifteen continents of Tortafall) that means bs.